screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst kids' shows...
1. The Problem Solverz It's no wonder Adult Swim rejected this show. Who wouldn't? The Problem Starters (I mean "Problem Solverz") is about three idiots who run around "solving" mysteries. Doesn't sound too bad, right? That's where you're wrong. What makes this show so bad is the overdose of flashing colors. It's like their intentions are to give seizures to their viewers. It's almost as if some guy just barfed a rainboy and called it a day. But, that's not all. Try standing the characters themselves. Not only are they ugly, they also have ugly voices to match. The first character, Alfe, makes Annoying Orange look like a saint. He's supposed to be the comic relief, but fails at doing so. Think Domo, but ugly and with a big, giant nose...or a piece of poo with eyes attached. His voice is extremely annoying, and I'm not just saying that. He sounds like a mentally-retarded three-year-old on drugs. Then, there's Roba, a half-man half-robot cyborg with a pig nose. Why would they make such an ugly character? I have no idea. He's the "brains" of the group, but fails to do so. Lastly, there's Horace. He's probably the most respectable, least annoying character on this show, but unfortunately, he's just as ugly. I am appalled to think that Cartoon Network even green-lit this show in the first place. If you like ruining your eyes, then by all means, watch this monstrosity. If you want to keep from being mentally-scarred for the rest of your life, avoid this show at all costs. Do something less painful and scoop your eyeballs out with a spoon, and hit yourself repeatedly in the head with a shovel. 2. Fanboy & Chum Chum What happens when you give Jar Jar Binks his own TV show? This trainwreck. Fanboy and Chum Chum are just as bad, if not worse, as their names. They annoy the heck out of everyone around them, like ruining everything, and seem to enjoy being complete idiots. Not to mention, they're butt-ugly, are complete nerds, wear their underwear on the outside as if they were superheroes, and talk in the most annoying voice possible. The theme song is repetitive and screams "fanboy chum chum" just to make a point. The rest of it is just mindless gibberish and nonsense. Just after hearing the song alone, you'll want to unplug your TV and throw it out the window. Then, there's the "jokes" (and I use that term loosely). 99.9% of these "jokes" are unfunny, unoriginal, bland poop and fart jokes. The only other type of joke on this show is the "running around in my underwear and screaming like idiots" gag, which grows old the first time. Maybe a three-year-old would laugh at that, but the target audience for this show will not be amused. It's as if the producers are screaming "laugh! laugh! laugh!", but instead you'll cringe. The only thing even remotely funny about this show is how unfunny it is. Watching this show would be damaging your brain cells and you'll immediately feel your IQ points diminishing each minute. This badly-animated ripoff deserves a late night showing, or no showing at all. If you, the viewer, want to be treated like a meat puppet, watch this show. If you have any common sense, stay away. 3. Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Judging by the title alone, you can already tell this show is doomed to fail. It's also very misleading, as it is NOT "awesome", but should instead be kept "secret". Though, when you think about it, many shows have had very bad names, but were still awesome nonetheless (i.e. Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go). Unfortunately, this show is just as bad as its title. The characters aren't interesting and are easily forgettable, the voices are crap, and the animation is hideous, along with the character design and backgrounds. I've seen a lot of hideous animation, but this just crosses the line. It's almost like the producers want to scar their viewers permanently. After watching this, there is no doubt that you'll want to beat some producers up. I don't know why all these major networks green-lit this kinda stupidity. Do they wanna lose viewers? 4. Planet Sheen Back in 2002, Jimmy Neutron was one of Nickelodeon's hit shows. The characters were great and funny. Although the animation wasn't the greatest, it still wasn't bad and was a step up from other CGI-animated shows, like Butt Ugly Martians. As a fan of the original, I was convinced that Planet Sheen would be a breath of fresh air for Nick. I thought that they had realized their fault and finally produced a great show. Upon watching the pilot episode, my expectations for this show went down, REALLY down. This is probably the worst spinoff I've ever seen. Though the graphics have definitely improved, it's oddly still hard to look at, unlike the original series. Maybe it's the way the characters move or the way they look (or the awful lighting), but to be honest, I've never seen anything more godawful since that Tak show (although, the Gamelounge games weren't half bad, lol). Without all the original characters that made the first show so great, Sheen is just an idiot, an annoying idiot. In Jimmy Neutron, he was still an idiot, while managing to still be funny at the same time, but not anymore. And the characters' have the most immature names possible: Dorkus? Is that really what they've come to. It's bad enough that this show is a huge let-down, but now you have to add in ridiculous names, too? Okay, yeah, ridiculousness isn't that bad, but nearly every character has it. That's just overkill. Why not throw in Annoying Orange and FRED while you're at it? This is disappointing in almost every aspect. You don't have to be a fan of the original to even see that this show is awful, unless you have no brain. Though, even then, it's still obvious. 5. Rated A For Awesome More like "Rated A For AWFUL". There is no doubt that this sad, pathetic excuse of a show is a poorly-executed ripoff of the successful and funny original animated series, Phineas & Ferb. The characters are obviously copied and there is no originality whatsoever. The only difference in this case is that they actually show school, but that's pretty much it. The kids do the same things as P&F, but P&F obviously do it better, WAY better. The animation isn't the ugliest, but it's still kinda ugly, along with the characters. The opening sequence makes me wanna get a metal bat and hit it repeatedly against the TV set. Poor TV, too. It doesn't deserve to have to show this crap. People need to wake up and stop producing ripoffs, like this. I miss originality. Yes, some shows do follow along the sames lines, like "boy genius" or "crime-fighting teen", but this show is just too obvious to be that. To sum this up in one word: Crap. That's all it ever is, and that's it ever will be. UPDATE: It doesn't show anymore on Disney XD! Joy! :D 6. Almost Naked Animals I honestly don't think parents will want their kids watching a show called "Almost Naked Animals". Why? It just sounds so wrong. The show itself is bad, REALLY bad. The characters are ugly and all look the same. Everyone is "almost naked", as the title implies. The plots are ridiculous and the animation is hard to look at. The premise in general is just dumb. A show about almost naked animals? Is that really something I'd like to watch? No, even an idiot can realize that. This show has an absence of comedy, originality, and likeability. Needless to say, it was created by the guy who made Fish Hooks, another dumb show (nowhere near as bad, but still annoying nonetheless).